A Love Undaunted
by Wong-Shi-Tong
Summary: It all began with a chance meeting. This is the story of how love between two night elves began. Will they be torn apart forever or will their hearts be allowed this rare chance at happiness? Something new I'm trying out, All reviewers get hugs YAY!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I have not updated Collision of Two Worlds for some time but this is an inspiration I must write of before it is lost to the sands of time. This story follows the World of Warcraft storyline, but I had to bend it just a slight bit as the time that certain things happened may not add up. Not a lot of altering though, but a slight amount just to help with the back history of some characters. Also couldn't get this story up as my internet was down. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I put in the story. Everything else is owned by Blizzard. I OWN ZILCH!! NADA!! NOTHING!! YA GOT THAT!!

Now on to the story. YAY!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Tale

Shinrei Duskhour had finally been able to get out off of the hell that was known as Teldrassil. No longer was he running vials of Moonwell Water to the ass known as Fandral Staghelm or running dirt samples to annoying dirt obsessed druids. He was finally headed to Auberdine by ship to set out on what he called his first real quest. It was time for him to acquire his ability to take the form of a bear after he had conversed with the great Bear Spirit in the Moonglade. This was a rite of passage in his mind as it was the first thing he could really consider challenging and being the young Kaldorei that he was, he always wanted to prove his worth.

Currently he was sitting upon a box watching the crew of the ship run around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off and it was very amusing to watch to say the least yet he didn't say this out loud. He began to relax and the smell of salt air began to make him drowse.

"Having an enjoyable trip are ya druid?" he was asked from behind. Shinrei jumped and turned around so fast his neck cracked and he came face to face with the captain of the ship. "Didn't mean to scare ya lad." The captain said. "You didn't scare me you just surprised me!" he snapped. The captain merely chuckled and this made the young Kaldorei's face burn a dark violet in embarrassment, which made the captain laugh even harder. "I meant no offense lad, was only joking with ya." "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just a little surprised is all." He replied.

The captain was about to respond when his first mate ran over to him, "Captain we're about to make port, your orders sir?" "Make port and then unload the cargo on to the dock." "Aye aye sir." And with that he was off. "It seems this is where we part ways druid. "Good luck on yer journey and if ya ever 

need a captain on yer ventures just call on me." With that he extended his hand which the young druid grasped and they shook hands firmly.

"Um…sir?" "Ya need something?" The captain looked puzzled. "Yeah…What's your name?" The captain gave him a look and just threw his head back and laughed. "Of all the things to forget! Anyways my name is Captain Lennox of the Evening Star, the fine vessel I sail." "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Captain Lennox." At this the captain let loose another bark of laughter "I appreciate the respect but ya don't need to be so formal lad, lighten up a bit. This ain't some meeting with a noble." Shinrei looked down at the ground sheepishly "Sorry." The captain merely sighed then began to walk away.

He stopped for a moment and said over his shoulder, "Oi! Catch!" Shinrei looked up just in time to catch a small bag that jingled as he caught it, he looked up and the captain just gave him a smile and said "A small something for ya lad." And with that he walked away. Shinrei was about to protest but was cut off by the sound of a bell, signaling that they had made port. He looked once more at the captain then just smiled and put the bag in his pack and walked onto the dock towards the town of Auberdine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So that ends chapter 1. Yadda yadda read and review and I'll give you a hug!! BEHOLD THE POWER OF HUGS!!

Sorry the beginning is a bit short but it's a short beginning to a longer story. Anyways now for a description of Shinrei Duskhour, read only if you want a little back history into the character. A young Kaldorei Druid (Night Elf) who is training in the art of Balance magic and healing on the side. He doesn't like the feral side of the druid arts to much as it makes him feel to animalistic, but he won't hesitate to transform when the situation calls for it. A little history of his, His parents are Highbourne though he hates his father because he left his mother while he was young and his father left along with Dath'remar Sunstrider, then Kael'thas Sunstrider and became a Blood elf. He is quite formal to others, yet can't take a joke at times, mostly when it comes from those of his own race because of the criticism he faced because of his heritage, he also can't stand it when people suddenly appear out of nowhere like the captain. He is rather slim for a Night Elf and has long pale silver hair past his shoulders. He has the gold eyes that most druids have and has an interest in all things historical (mostly where it concerns dragons). A little background history if you're interested and the next chapter should be up in the next week most likely on the weekend. TOODLES!!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Real World

Sorry that I haven't updated but I have a research paper due on of all subjects, Abortion. Not to mention stupid debates that we have to have which escalate into full blown shouting and almost some fist fights. Such is the curse of immaturity and school teacher assignments. Anyways here's the next chapter to the story.

To my beloved Aquilesia, Redlady26, and shuffle-panda I thank you lovely three for your support which has motivated me and in my gratitude to you three I write this next chapter for you.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YA GOT THAT NOTHING!! ZILCH!! NADA!! ZIP!! NOTHING!! Except the lovely characters I put into the story.

NOW ONTO THE STORY!! YAY!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Real World

Shinrei had just walked into the small town of Auberdine and already he was put into unease. The air was stifling and heavy in his lungs, the sky was dark and had what seemed to be a permanent stormy hue, and the smell of smoke lingered in the air. He had just entered the territory known as Darkshore. He continued to walk down the oddly long dock until he reached the inn and he made his way to the innkeeper for a new hearthstone and supplies, all the while with a look of unease on his face.

Before he could even open his mouth, "This is your first time in Auberdine and you want a new hearthstone and supplies." It was a statement not a question and was said with a rehearsed tone as if she had done this many times.

He blinked "How did you know it was my first time here?" he asked.

She looked up at him and an annoyed expression crossed her features, "One you walked down the stupid dock, two you have that clueless expression that says, 'I'm a sucker. Come mug me.' and three you have that childish adventurer air about you that shows this is your first time off of Teldrassil and in the real world."

Shinrei visibly bristled at this and opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off, "Here's your new hearthstone and supplies, that'll be 12 silver and 4 copper. Have a lovely time on your adventure and try not to get yourself killed, Bye now." With that she turned from him and went on to help another adventurer.

Angrily he grabbed his things and stormed off out the exit and the sight that greeted him made his stomach churn.

There was destruction everywhere, buildings were collapsed and smoking while others were still on fire, but that was not what made him wish to empty his stomach, it was the stench and sight of death.

As he walked down the small road he saw men, women, and children alike, none seemed immune to the horror wrought upon the small town and what was worse were the mourning cries of those who had survived.

A night elf male was lying across a night elf female who was most likely his mate, his body burned almost beyond recognizing and she, with blank eyes staring up reflecting the stormy sky her face was contorted in what could only have been the cruelest agony.

Sentinels accompanied priestesses who went from each body saying a prayer of mourning to Elune in hoping that the souls of the departed would pass on and not wander into the darkness.

Shinrei headed for the road out of town trying to block out the carnage around him until he came upon the fate of a child crying for her mother and he found himself overwhelmed by the deepest sadness.

He turned back towards the inn and in almost a whisper asked the innkeeper for a room.

She looked up at him and saw the look on his face and cleared her throat "Is this your first time seeing this type of destruction?" She asked in a hollow voice. He could only nod as he didn't trust his voice.

He turned and headed to the stairs and before he got there he heard her say in a voice that held none of her previous annoyance or amusement, "Welcome to the real world."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry for the long wait and sorry for such a short chapter.

Recently I was in a very depressing mood which influenced this chapter combined with the fact that I played the game and Auberdine always seems like a target. This story may have a rating change later on and romance will come later on as well. Read and Review yadda yadda blah you know the old author plea. If any of you play WoW send me an email of your character's name class level what they look like and I may just find inspiration for more chapters. Lots of Love BYE BYE!!


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Nightmares

Hello again people it's time for another chapter. It seems our character just isn't having a wonderful time in Darkshore and it may just get worse. I've had some odd things happen during writing this and it annoys me. Of course things aren't all nicey nicey sunshine and rainbows which is what I feel like when I write this story, however there may be nice moments in the future….Oops said too much. Read to find out what happens and review it…OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!! Ahem…I mean not be as pleasant and gain the dreaded writer's block. On to the Disclaimer! Take it away creepy author (Did I just insult myself?)

Disclaimer: The author owns NOTHING! NADA! ZIPPO! ZILCH! YA GOT THAT?!

WST: I AM THE AUTHOR NOT YOU!

WST A: But I'm a lovely little voice inside that head of yours.

WST: …ok. NOW ONTO THE STORY!

WST A: Finally!

WST: SILENCE!! (Dear god I'm going crazy!!)

'_Dream' _'Thinking' "Talking" c(.c) KIRBY

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: Sweet Nightmares

Shinrei walked up the rest of the stairs, shoulders hunched over and eyes focused on his feet which seemed to feel heavier than they actually were. Truth be told his body didn't feel tired. but his body seemed to weigh him down and make every one of his movement's sluggish and lethargic.

As he reached the top the first thing he realized was the stench of alcohol and from what he smelled a lot of it. He looked around and set eyes on the source, a gnome surrounded by bottles of what seemed to be various alcoholic beverages ranging from Cheap Beer to Darkmoon Special Reserve.

The gnome hiccupped and looked over in his direction, "Whatsh wish all ya elsh's up 'ere? Dish room ish good fer abou' tree hic peohicplesh not five of ya. Unlesh you's guys be sharing beds?"

If Shinrei had been in a normal situation he would have laughed but all he could do was wrinkle his nose at the stench and walk over to one of the three beds in the room, quickly undress to his night clothes, and lay down beneath the thick comforter.

The gnome just sat there watching him, all the while consuming more alcohol then should have been possible and muttered, "Shure jush ignore me, elf tinksh he better den myself. Tall peoplesh dey don't worry 'bout ush jush ignore ush cause they'sh tall." He went off grumbling for a few more minutes before passing into alcohol induced slumber.

The day's events still fresh in his mind, he tried to get comfortable and get some sleep but to no avail. He lay there on his back staring at the ceiling until the inevitable feeling of sleep began to creep into his mind. His eyelids slowly closed and darkness washed over his vision sending him into the world of slumber.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_It was dark. A void of despair that seemed to go on for eternity and threatened to swallow him. _

_He could not hear. He could not see. But he could feel and what he felt has far crueler than any torture. An unnatural force blew a wind that made his blood freeze in his veins and every breath felt as if thousands of nails raked the inside of his chest. The wind itself was not at all cold but what it brought with it was colder than the winds that blew across the icy plains of Northrend. The cruel wind brought with it an icy dagger of sorrow, fear, and despair that clawed at the very depths of his mind and horrid memories flashed before his eyes. _

_As soon as it had come it had gone and darkness took him again once more. He wished it to be the end but it was not to be. _

_A new scene unfurled in front of him, his senses were assaulted with colors, smells, and sounds, and with it came a feeling of serenity and peace. The dark stormy sky was unmistakable, he was in Darkshore, or to be more precise he was in Auberdine. There was no smell of fire, burnt flesh, blood, or death, only the peaceful port town. _

_Sentinels stood at their posts, statues with stony faces and kind eyes. A few couples walked down the side of the road hand in hand, whispering sweet nothings to one another with no cares in the world. Merchants called out to people of all shapes and sizes about their wares, the people, ranged from mostly Night Elves, and Dwarves, though there was the occasional Gnome and even High Elf. _

_Laughter rang out and he turned to find a small child running down the road, a smile on her face as she looked back and called out, "Mama! Come on, we'll be late for dinner!" A beautiful Kaldorei female walked onto the scene and she merely shook her head and let out a beautiful laugh that reminded Shinrei of his own mother, "Do not be so impatient Kaylai. We shall be home soon enough." _

_The town was so peaceful and even the dark sky seemed brighter though the sun was setting and the sky had grown darker. However, he did not feel the way the town appeared. Cold reality slapped him in the face and he realized that this was the town some time before disaster struck it. _

_With this realization he tried to call out and warn those who had no idea of what would befall them, but as he tried to call out in warning his cries fell on deaf ears. _

'_They can't hear me' he thought. He ran up to a guard and tried to warn her, reaching to put a hand on her shoulder, only to have his hand go right through it with no resistance and the guard still stone faced with no indication that she had felt or heard anything. _

_The sky darkened even further as the last rays of light began to die and an unnatural wind blew from behind him and with it came cold cruel, sorrow, fear, and despair. He whipped his head in the direction from where it came and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. _

_A hooded figure hunched over in the saddle of a mount as black as night. The figure, while giving off its own menacing aura was not what caught his attention. The horse, if it could even be called that, seemed to be a spawn of the darkest nightmare. It's mane and hooves were wreathed in demonic hellfire and with each breath it's nostrils flared with embers and from the mouth came clouds of black putrid smoke. All of this added to the already nightmarish appearance of the creature with it's armor of spikes protruding from the plates on the head and chest. _

_The figure seemed to straighten in the saddle and with rotting hands that protruded from the ends of the sleeves of a magnificent black robe, the figure removed it's hood to reveal the face of an undead male from what it appeared to be. _

_The undead had little of what could be called a face in the terms of skin for the skin of his face was maggot eaten, his black teeth jutted out at odd angles in a grim smile, and were visible through the holes in his rotted cheeks. His wiry black hair hung in tendrils randomly about his head as if most of it had been pulled out and slung upon his back was a staff with a horned skull that was situated upon the head of the staff with the mouth wide open and an unnatural blue glow surrounded the skull. _

_The undead raised his hands towards the heavens as if in prayer and they glowed with powerful shadow magic around a green stone clasped in his right hand. _

_Without warning a meteor wreathed in green flames fell from the sky and crashed into the ground sending earth and debris everywhere, along with two unlucky sentinels who were _

_caught in the blast. They were sent flying with a scream, but were silenced quickly as they were slammed against the side of a house with a sickening crunch. _

_As soon as the meteor impacted all hell broke loose. Panic spread among the townsfolk and they all ran and shoved each other in a desperate attempt to get away from what had happened. _

_From the crater arose a demon of stone and fire, with pulsing green flames in the sockets of its eyes and the center of its chest. With a roar of fury it surged forward towards the sentinels that responded to the threat to their home and soon an all out battle began against the Infernal and the sentinels of Auberdine. _

_The demon, though powerful, did more damage to the surrounding area than to the quick and agile sentinels that were able to maneuver around the Infernal with ease and out of it's reach. Though the sentinels seemed to have the advantage over the Infernal, three seemed to get overconfident and went in to attack only to be burned by flames that erupted about it. _

_Dazed by the flames, they made easy targets and with a swing of its fiery fists it sent two to their deaths. The third had fallen over as she had tried to run away in fear and Shinrei had to close his eyes and look away as it brought its foot down upon her. With a savage cry of seeing their fallen sisters the Sentinels surged forward. _

_Though the fight was right in front of him, Shinrei turned back to the undead and watched as it flew past the sentinels in their battle with the Infernal and towards the fleeing innocents. Flames danced across it's hands as it brought down a rain of fire upon those unlucky enough not to get away from it in time. Wisps of shadow magic spiraled around it's fingertips as it spoke in a vile language and it threw curses and dark magic's upon those who were running away. _

_One by one people succumbed to unnatural maladies that had been cast upon them. A woman, that Shinrei recognized as the one he saw from yesterday let out a shriek as pain spread throughout her body as she convulsed and she clawed at her own arms as if in an attempt to get rid of something that was beneath her skin. Her mate, a young Kaldorei, could only watch in horror as the curse overcame her and she fell backwards to the ground with eyes wide open and face contorted in pain. He let out a cry of anguish, which was quickly short lived as his entire body erupted into flames that burned him from the inside out and he fell forward across the body of his mate. _

_All around Shinrei people cried out in pain and agony as they succumbed to the Warlock's magic. Houses burst into flames in brilliant displays and spread quickly throughout the town casting shadows across everything. As the flames and shadows flickered, he saw grotesque figures that cackled and danced with glee at the suffering of the small unsuspecting village. _

_He wanted it to end. _

_He didn't want to see it. _

_He couldn't take anymore of it and he tried to run away from it all, only to have flames shoot up before him. They closed in and forced him back to the scenes of death he had tried to leave and he cried out, "No! Please, no more!" Hands of fire grabbed at him and he heard voices screaming as he struggled to get away._

"_N-no! NO…_NO!!" he shot up in his bed with a start and was breathing heavily as if he had run for miles without stop. He sat against the headboard and brought his knees to his chest so he could rest his head on them as he repeated to himself, "It's just a dream. Just a dream."

As he repeated the mantra he hadn't realized that he had been crying and didn't know when he had started to cry. He looked over to the gnome that had been in the room drinking and saw that he was half lying on the floor with his head on the floor, his feet barely on the bed for he was so short, and he was tangled up in a nest of sheets and blankets. The gnome was snoring loudly from his alcohol induced stupor and it appeared that he wouldn't wake up even if Shinrei had yelled in his ear.

He stared at the gnome and couldn't help but laugh, though it sounded more like a cross between a sob and a rasping wheeze. He was just trying to distract himself from the nightmare he had and right now a drunken gnome that looked incredibly stupid was just the thing.

He decided to think back on the training that he had done back in Teldrassil and remembered the meditation training with Master Strongoak in the Shadowglen. He decided to lie back down and meditate to help him sleep.

Slowly he cleared his mind and focused on the small clearing he had meditated in for his training. He retreated far into his mind from the outside world and as his breathing slowed he drifted back into the world of slumber far from dreams and nightmares.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry that took so long, but I kinda am slow on the updates. Anyways here's an explanation for the chapter in case some of you are like (my explanation I remind you), "Is he some kinda psychic or whatever to see all that stuff?" Druids are very close to the earth and realm of dreams and when they sleep they I guess you could say are somewhat more open to it. The dream or nightmare was not actually Shinrei's, but actually more of the peoples of Auberdines dream. He was more like an observer to a show (a very scary show). . Now normally when a druid sleeps he is focused on his dream, yet when he sleeps and he is more open to the realm of dreaming and when there is such a strong concentration of I guess you could say the same 

dream and emotions (very very powerful dream and emotions), he may get pulled into it like for example gravity pulling something to the ground. However unlike gravity it can be resisted (without the need to use rockets), but as Shinrei is only in his 10th rank of training (lvl 10) he is inexperienced and has to meditate and concentrate to cut himself off. Picture yourself sitting on a fence, (not with barbed wire that hurts like hell, WST A: "When did…" WST: "Don't ask!") you can fall to either side, into your own yard or into someone entirely else's yard. For normal people they are entirely on one side, their own, yet for people like druids they (with either concentration or being pulled into it) can cross that line or block it off.


End file.
